


Tantrums and Tiaras

by Basmathgirl



Series: The Peter Chronicles [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set post JE for the Doctor and Donna; and post Fright Night for Peter. Donna has been reunited with Peter after he used the knowledge the Doctor gave him. This is a sequel to <b>Teacups and Teadances</b>, so it helps to read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I hoped to own the DVD of Fright Night very soon; otherwise nothing here is mine.  
> I might have snuck in another sex scene here; and this features Peter Vincent from Fright Night, so hopefully you’ll know exactly what to expect swearing-wise.

“The bedroom?” Donna queried, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Don’t you fucking want to?” Peter asked in return. “You must be gagging for it by now.”

She patted his cheek, telling him, “You sweet talking sod! I bet you use that line on all the girls.”

He caught her hand, holding it firmly within his grasp. “Donna, I haven’t…”

“I know,” she said softly. “You’re not a monk, and I don’t expect you to behave like one. I won’t say it doesn’t hurt; but I’m guessing it’s been a long time since I last saw you.”

Tears threatened to spill as he shook his head at her. “I don’t deserve you… I thought I’d lost you forever; that I’d never see you again. I’d hoped we would meet but I couldn’t stay faithful waiting for this. I’m sorry, Donna, so fucking sorry.”

“And so am I,” she revealed. “This is like waking up after being in a coma. I have no idea where I’ve been, what I’ve been doing… nothing! And apparently I have a husband hiding around here somewhere. Someone I have convinced to want me enough to marry me and fly all the way over here to you. What sort of person have I become?”

He immediately brought her into his protective embrace, and kissed the top of her head. “You’re still a wonderful woman. Beautiful, gorgeous, fucking sexy and the one I want. What do you remember about us?” he asked with some hesitation.

She thought very carefully for some seconds. “I remember being in here with you, shagging each other. That bit is quite clear, but everything else is snippets. I think we went in your car somewhere, out in the desert, but that’s gone…” She shifted her head to gain eye contact. “Tell me, Peter, please! How long is it since you last saw me?”

He visibly swallowed before answering in a low voice, “Two years. Almost two fucking years to the day; of not knowing what had happened to you, of being unable to reach you at all, of imagining all sorts of things happening to you. Fuck, Donna! It was as if you had dropped off the face of the planet.” 

She reached up to pull his head down to her, and she kissed him hard, hoping to comfort him enough to realise she was there and she was going to stay, come what may. “Let’s go and get more comfortable,” she suggested. “Standing around like this is hurting my back.”

He eagerly led her through to the bedroom.

They laid on the bed for a long time, just holding each other, feeling blissful that they were reunited. Every now and then they would stroke, cuddle or pet one another. It was an act of personal reassurance for them both.

Inevitably they started to place small pecks on a forehead, cheek, nose, chin, mouth; gradually becoming less possessive and more sensual. Until finally they were placing proper kisses on eager lips. Learning the texture of each other, the hollows and dips, how the taste varied when you smoothed a tongue over another tongue, compared to when you touched the ridges of a mouth, avoided teeth; bit hungrily at ripe, plump lips that were ready for the taking. So so much to learn anew. Even the sensation of suddenly needing to breathe as you forget to because you are enjoying exploring familiar country.

The sound of lips against lips was soon joined by groans of pleasure as hands moved to caress, fondle and enjoy the body beneath. He hadn’t meant to settle between her legs so quickly, had meant to take things extremely slowly, but she was crushed against his body and he was powerless to stop. He had waited and yearned for this moment for so long; needing to prove to himself that he was genuinely alive and not in some dream existence.

“Please,” he kept saying, as he kissed his way down from her ear, along her jaw, and down her throat; feeling her pulse rate increase under his pressing lips. “Please, Donna.” It was a strange mantra to accompany his desire.

Oh, her poor emo boy! What had he been through to need her in such a way? This was beyond anything else she had ever experienced. All she wanted to do was comfort him, bring him out of his darkness and ease away the shadows.

She brought her hands from where they had played over his shoulders and back to deliberately caress the front of his body. He immediately keened into her touch; his flesh expanding to display his interest as her fingers smoothed along the length of his arousal in a long, sweeping gesture.

“Fuck! Oh fuck!” he cried out, as he began to slowly thrust into her hand. Her grip remained steady and insistent and he sought the friction he wanted. “Fuck yes!”

“Do you want just a hand job?” she asked him. “Or do you want the whole thing?”

“Yes! No! I want everything; all of you. Nnnnnnghhh!” he yelled out in ecstasy and panted. “I need to feel you. Let me feel you.”

In answer, she shifted and hitched up her dress without stopping his hand that delved immediately below the waistband of her knickers. Oh it was good to feel his fingers on her flesh. He stroked through the moisture that was pooling between her folds to seek out her clit, keeping his thumb there as he dipped inside her. First with a single finger; and then he added a second and a third; seeking out and then hitting her G spot. Her guttural cry told him he was doing it right. She rode his hand, clenching her inner muscles around his fingers as she smoothed her fingers over the head of his penis to spread his pre-cum.

Her grip increased in strength and direction as he brought her nearer to orgasm. “You can do it, baby. Cum for me,” he cooed into her neck, and then kissed her deeply; thrusting into her mouth with his tongue in time to his fingers. Her whole body trembled as she groaned loudly and shot moisture over his hand. 

He was grinning broadly when he withdrew his hand and spread her moisture over his cock. “Time for some more fucking fun,” he told her. “Are you ready?”

She nodded, and they both stripped off her knickers before pushing his clothing clear out of the way.

“You’re so fucking beautiful. You really are,” he crooned as he traced a finger back over her aroused flesh, opening her to his sight. And then he was plunging towards her body, taking her mouth as he entered her body in one fell swoop.

He gave up using words, and kept to just actions; hoping that his calculated thrusts would say everything for him. Donna was passionately biting his neck as he held himself above her, fearing his weight would be too much and he paid his own type of homage to her body. There was a really loud and long moan that burst from him as he thrust one last time and cum, carrying on as she reached her own climax. They both slowed, like toy engines when the battery dies. Panting and giggling as they shared their glee.

She laughed up at him. “I don’t think I’m supposed to consummate my marriage with someone else!”

“Too fucking right you’re not supposed to!” he readily agreed. “You’re mine; and I have waited too long for this.”

“But Peter; I married someone else. What about him?” she asked.

“Who fucking cares? I don’t! You can annul the marriage, or give him grounds to divorce you due to adultery, and then we can have the wedding you promised me,” he proposed. “I could fly us to Rio to sort it all out if you like.”

She gazed at him transfixed in wonder. “You still want to do all that? For me?”

“There’s no one else in the whole world I’d want to do this for,” he assured her. “I’ll call my lawyer when we’ve finished here and get the fucking ball rolling.”

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him she loved him; but they didn’t express such thoughts to each other. Not in words; only in deeds. So she did what they always did when lost for words; she kissed him hungrily.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and blinked in the harsh sunlight that glared off the buildings. Why had she brought him here? He could think of only one reason why he could possibly be in Las Vegas, and that had to do with that Peter Vincent fellow. Surely he wasn’t expected to deal with him again?

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the vicinity. There was nothing to indicate there was any problem; but there was a strange reading coming from a nearby building which needed investigating. Walking with his usual determination, he followed the signal and found himself heading for a shop situated in a large hotel lobby. It wouldn’t be the first time he had found something suspicious in a hotel after all.

Still following the signal, he found himself almost walking into a large display of souvenir china. He stepped back to take in the full display, and bumped into someone. “I’m terribly sorry,” he immediately apologised, and found himself gazing into the eyes of a horrified Peter Vincent.

‘No! Go away!’ Peter mouth at him desperately.

‘Why?’ the Doctor gestured back. ‘What’s going on?’

“Oi! Emo boy! Are you chatting up blokes now?” demanded a very familiar voice.

‘Fuck!’ Peter mouthed at the Doctor in horror. ‘Fucking hide!’

“What’s going on? Who’s this you are talking to?” she asked, trying again to find out as she arrived by Peter’s side, talking hold of his arm as she swept her gaze over the newcomer. “Oh! Hello. You must be…”

“This is my brother,” Peter blurted out. “Donna, meet…”

“Hello, I’m John,” the Doctor interrupted him to introduce himself. “It’s lovely to finally meet you. Peter has told me so much about you!”

“Has he?” Donna queried as she accepted the Doctor’s outstretched hand in greeting. “He’s told me absolutely nothing about you!”

The Doctor forced himself to grin knowingly at her. “Ah, well that’s what you expect with Peter. He never did like sharing his toys.”

Donna frowned at the ‘toys’ description. Why was this bloke referring to her as a toy? Does he think I’m some floozy? Bloody cheek! So she turned on her charm offensive. “Why don’t you join us for lunch, John? We were going to eat once I find a present for Mum.” She noticed John flinch when she mentioned her mother, how strange!

“Donna, John might be too busy to join us,” Peter stammered out. “He’s got important f... f… finances to deal with.”

“Oh! You’re in the banking business, are you John?” she asked the Doctor keenly, intrigued by this stranger. He might be able to tell her about Peter’s family and childhood, filling in loads of blanks.

“Well; I dabble in a lot of things,” the Doctor told her, smiling broadly in delight at this opportunity to talk with her.

“Don’t you have a f… funny meeting to go to?” Peter encouraged the Doctor to bugger off, with a jerk of his head sideways. “The thing you mentioned.”

“The thing?” the Doctor repeated, clearly puzzled. “Oh the thing! Yes I have to see to the thing. But I can’t go away now that I’ve met your friend, Peter. It would be rude of me. Especially as I’d love to hear how and why she is here.”

Peter glared back at him. “Then I’ll write to you a long letter to tell you all about it,” he said testily; gritting his teeth in the effort to not totally loose it with the Doctor.

“Peter! He’s your brother!” Donna admonished him, automatically smoothing her hand through his hair at the base of his neck to calm him down.

The Doctor watched Peter visibly quench his temper as Donna continued to pet him; and his hearts clenched at the sight. She used to comfort him in such a way. Had done so many times, easing away his pain; and now she was doing it for someone else. Perhaps she had always been doing this for someone else? 

Forcing such thoughts out of his head was not so easy, but he knew he had to find out why she had remembered Peter without burning up horribly, and what exactly she did remember from the time period he thought he had totally wiped. Plastering a welcoming grin onto his face, he reached out to place a guiding hand on Donna’s back and encouraged her to move forward. “Yes, Peter!” he said, giving Peter a conspiratol wink. “We should all go and talk together, to catch up and compare notes. I’m sure Donna and I can become great friends.”

As they walked, with Peter scowling behind them, the Doctor noticed a band of gold gleaming on Donna’s ring finger. She heard his shocked gasp and saw what had caught his attention. In answer, she held her hand up apologetically. “Yes I’m married, but it isn’t like that. We didn’t run off together without inviting any family to the wedding…” She glanced nervously at Peter. “It’s a long story.”

“Good job I have plenty of time to hear it, Donna,” he told her, slightly tightening his hold on her. He leant in to whisper, “And I don’t know about you, but I’m starving!”

Donna laughed with delight. She couldn’t get over how similar John was to Peter to look at but they behaved entirely differently. It was weird how possessively John held onto her. Perhaps Peter and him had argued over toys as children? But something here wasn’t quite right between them… She stole another glance at Peter as a waiter eagerly showed them to a table in a circular booth, and the next thing she knew, she was being seated so that she was wedged between the two men. Not awkward in the slightest! It worried her that Peter wasn’t oozing his usual level of confidence; obviously he wasn’t used to playing to this scenario or John had some sort of hold over him.

It was even more awkward when both men went to order her exactly the same meal. Peter’s hand had hovered and then settled on her thigh under the table, but John’s hand had brushed against the back of her hand and then quickly withdrew. She shot him an accusing look, but he was doing a good job of pretending it hadn’t happened, and carried on with his tale about his taxi ride. Peter had started to grip her leg painfully, so she swatted his arm away impatiently and his features darkened.

The Doctor had tried to surruptiously assess her by sniffing her aroma, but she was covered by Peter’s scent; it obliterated her natural smell. He was sorely tempted to take hold of her hand and learn that way, but she had flinched from his touch. Of course she would flinch away from him; she didn’t know him anymore. She had no idea what levels their relationship had reached before she had been cruelly ripped from his life.

Peter sat there wanting to rant and scream at the Doctor. What the fuck was he playing at showing up like this? Was his intention to steal Donna away from him again just as he had only just got her back? There was no way he was going to let that happen! He’d shoot the bastard first. 

The idle chitchat finished when their meal arrived, and Peter waited expectantly for the Doctor to show his hand by telling them what he really wanted or made his move. The Doctor didn’t disappoint him.

“So, Donna… why are you wearing a wedding ring?” the Doctor asked her, taking a bite from his fork.

She turned her hand idly on the tablecloth to examine the ring before replying, “I’ve married a man and flown immediately out here to see Peter, and the weird thing is, I have no idea who I married, John! I can’t recall any piece of information about him.” 

The Doctor wanted to reach out and console her, pull her into his embrace and whisper into her hair that it would be alright; that they’d be alright. But he didn’t. Instead he held back and forlornly watched Peter place a hand over hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Do you know why, Peter?” he demanded from him.

Peter couldn’t hide his micro-movement of smugness. “I might have an idea,” he admitted.

Donna tried again to visualise the man she had married and abandoned; the man who was somewhere waiting for her and was probably frantic with worry. “Do you think we should go to the police?” she suddenly asked.

Peter spluttered into his glass of water. “Why the f… why would we want to do that?!” he asked incredulously.

“Because he is waiting somewhere and he deserves to know the truth. He must have reported me missing by now,” she reasoned.

‘Ah!’ the Doctor mused, ‘he must have arranged something.’ “What a good idea, Donna,” he praised her. “We ought to go and find out straight after we’ve eaten.” As the Doctor suspected he would, Peter stood.

Peter pulled his phone from his pocket and considered it as though he had just received a text. “Would you look at that? I need to go and check on part of the act. I won’t be long,” he excused himself, pointing in a vague direction, and almost running off.

“He’s done something, hasn’t he?” Donna questioned him. “He’s tricked me again.”

“What do you mean ‘again’? How did he trick you last time?” the Doctor asked her. “Donna, you can tell me anything; I hope you know that.”

But Donna didn’t. She didn’t know him from Adam as far as she was concerned, and he might be part of some elaborate plot concocted by Peter. With a vague touch to her head, she replied, “Thanks for that. I wish I was aware of a lot more things.”

“Have you got a headache? I can help with that,” he offered. “Here, let me try.”

Before Donna could object, his hands had made their way to her head and she was unaccountably looking deeply into his eyes. She fluttered her eyes shut, and a wave of soothing calm ebbed across her mind.

The Doctor only just managed to control his shock. Peter had hypnotised her! He had coerced her into returning to him at the expense of her recent memories. Then his shock increased when Donna dreamily told him, “He did it out of love, not spite. Think of it like a homing pigeon; he always wanted me to return to him.”

“And what about me, Donna?” he heard himself asking. 

“He’s terrified of what you will do; whether you will take me from him again,” she said numbly. “Whether he will lose me because of your actions.”

“Do you love him, Donna? Do you want me to walk away? Or do you need me?” he asked.

“I… I love him. I love you. You both need me,” she replied in the same monotone. “I can’t think beyond that.”

“Oh Donna!” he softly exclaimed. “What else did he do to you?”

“He placed a mental chastity belt on me so that the marriage can be annulled,” she told him. “I saw you there. Tell Shaun I’m sorry…”

Her unfocused eyes shot open, and she yelled out, “Peter! No!”

In confusion the Doctor released his hold and turned to see Peter hurriedly bearing down on him.

“Take your fucking hands off her!” Peter ordered him. “You alien piece of shit!”

The Doctor managed to deflect most of the power of Peter’s blow, but it still hurt; and he didn’t manage to stop Peter grabbing him around the throat. He couldn’t choke out a single word. Thankfully two waiters rushed to his aide and dragged Peter off him. He stumbled onto the seat still holding his throat as blood trickled from his nose and Peter growled angrily at him.

Donna had shifted round to stand in front of Peter, blocking his attack and his stimulus; openly glaring at him. “No, Peter! I won’t allow this,” she commanded. “You may let go of him,” she aimed at the waiters. “Thank you for your help.”

Peter was looking at her as though she was another creature. “What’s come over you? What happened to your eyes?” he asked in awe.


	2. Facing Some Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are said and done that cannot be retracted; but ultimately there is a winner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have to say this, but this part is utter crap! I wrote it with a raging migraine, and the only benefit is that I got to dream about Peter Vincent. I’ll try and make the next story better.

“What are her eyes doing?” the Doctor shouted his question.

“They’re… they’re golden! As if she swallowed a light bulb,” Peter tried to explain.

Donna slowly smiled at Peter; she was so in control of the situation. “Don’t you recognise me? I’m Donna Temple-Noble,” she said firmly, and gave an empty laugh. “No, of course you wouldn’t know that. It is coddled together Latin after all. It means Lady Time Lord, Peter. Yes, that’s who I am. It’s what I am. Or should that be part of who I am now? It is all too easy to forget.”

“Doctor? What’s she on about?” Peter pleaded with the Doctor. “Why is she acting all weird like this?”

Donna’s features darkened in fury. “You talk to me, vampire slayer! Not him!” She turned to point at the Doctor, and then she snapped into something else as she softened her voice considerably. “You’re bleeding, Spaceman. What did he do to you?” she asked with deep concern.

“It’s nothing, Donna,” the Doctor answered, wiping at his face to demonstrate that the blood had stopped flowing. “I’ll soon heal.”

She reached out to him, tenderly rubbing her thumb over his top lip. “My poor baby,” she murmured.

Then to Peter’s absolute utter horror, Donna tipped forward and brushed her lips over the Doctor’s; and the Doctor kissed back. The Doctor couldn’t help himself; he’d been waiting for this moment to feel how Donna kissed without a mouth full of something.

“NO!” Peter screamed out. “Get the fuck away from him! Stop! No!”

Her gaze whipped round to Peter; her eyes blazed bright gold in anger at his impudence. “If you want to continue to use this body for your sexual desires you need to…to…to…to…” Her speech stuttered for a few seconds, and she gasped out, “He is here! He has come to me!”

To everyone’s deep concern in the restaurant she then collapsed in a heap on the floor; and a loud gasp reverberated around the room.

“Donna!” Peter cried out in shock, but the Doctor pushed forward to halt his attempt to get to her.

“Don’t touch her!” the Doctor warned him. “Her defence mechanism will wipe you out if you do.”

“You bastard! You fucking alien bastard!” Peter shouted as his fists flew towards the Doctor. The two waiters had more of an effort to drag him off this time, and Peter stood panting with pent up rage as they pinned his arms behind his back. “Do you seriously think I can’t get out of this?” he demanded of them as he struggled.

The Doctor knelt down and cradled Donna within his arms. “I need help,” he almost sobbed, trying to lift her up. A nearby diner assisted him up, and with grateful thanks, he adjusted his hold on her so that he could lay her down on the seating. He smiled with relief when she let out a small groan, and kissed her forehead. “You’re okay, Donna,” he quietly crooned to her.

A local police officer appeared by the table, accompanied by a worried looking waitress. “Mr Vincent? I need you to come with me,” the officer told Peter and indicated to the two waiters to release their captive. 

“I have a show to do!” Peter argued as the officer placed cuffs on him.

“I’m not pressing charges, so you won’t need those,” the Doctor immediately informed the officer. 

The policeman did not look impressed with this at all. “Nevertheless, Mr Vincent has some questions that need answering.”

Peter sneered at the Doctor and looked longingly at Donna’s prone form. “You’d better look after her!”

“I will, Peter,” the Doctor readily promised. “I’ll make sure she’s fine.”

He could have done without the applause as Peter was led away. Did they really think it was part of the evening show?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Donna brought a hand up to her aching head. “Where am I?” she asked before noticing the Doctor watching her intently. “Hello John. What happened? Where’s Peter? Did I miss him? Has he gone to do his show?”

The Doctor rushed to help her sit up, and passed her a long cold drink. “You had a bit of a funny turn,” he told her cautiously. “What do you remember about it?”

“I… I don’t know,” she pathetically answered. “It’s all such a blur. I think I was saying something, but…”

“Don’t worry; it will all come back to you,” he soothed her; finding it irresistible to lay a hand on her in comfort. He wanted to crush her in is arms, to feel her Time Lord mind commune with his; but he couldn’t. All he was allowed to do for the moment was show her some sympathy.

“Where’s Peter? I want Peter,” she said tearfully. “He always knows what to do.”

“Shh! It’s okay, Donna. He’ll be back as soon as he can, once he has finished helping some police officer to do his duty.”

“Police?!” she gasped. “What’s he done? Something stupid, knowing his temper. Was he always like that, John?”

The Doctor had clean forgot he was supposed to be Peter’s brother in this scenario. How could he answer this when he didn’t know, but could only guess? “He’s had a lot to suppress in his life,” he said in way of a proper response.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter was walking down a long corridor that he knew led to his home, but he didn’t recognise it. At the end he found a door slightly ajar. Pushing it further open he saw the bed within; his bed. And in it laid Donna, but she wasn’t with him. It only looked like him. When the covers fell back to reveal the lovers to him, it was Donna and the Doctor making love. It was the Doctor, who was kissing his way down Donna’s body; the Doctor who undulated against her naked skin, groaning with pleasure as he did so; and it was the Doctor who thrust so possessively into her, extracting whimpers and cries of desire from her. “Who do you really love, Donna?” he asked her breathlessly as he moved with her in sync. “Who?”

“I love you, Doctor; only you!” she responded with every ounce of her being. “I searched only for you.”

“NO!” Peter yelled out, as he tried to extract the Doctor from Donna’s willing arms. “Get the fuck away from her! She’s mine, not yours!”

He woke up with a start, still trying to shout out, “No!” as he blearily clambered out from the bed sheet that had wounded itself around him.

A police officer strolled over to peer in at him, acknowledged the state he had woken up in, and then sauntered off back to his desk.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Donna had felt increasingly guilty. Despite their protests that John did not want to press charges apparently the restaurant did, so Peter had continued to be detained. Personally Donna suspected the restaurant was after a pay-out from the theatre where Peter had his show. The place seemed to be ruled by money.

Much of her guilt lay with spending so much time with Peter’s brother John. She knew she felt drawn to him because he looked so much like Peter, but that hadn’t excused what happened. Her head had started to ache like crazy, and John offered to escort her back to her hotel; except she didn’t know where her hotel was. She’d been sleeping at Peter’s since she arrived; so they had gone to Peter’s apartment.

It was so weird to be there alone with another man, a man who seemed to have little knowledge of the life Peter led. When questioned, John had admitted he hadn’t had any contact with Peter for at least two years. Two years; she had to ask if that been before she had met Peter. John had acted really strange then, very cagey, telling her he was aware Peter had met a woman who was very special but somehow hadn’t met her.

Something made her want to scream, “Liar!” But she hadn’t. What did she have to backup such a feeling? She had no evidence; and John and told her they had never met. In some ways she believed him, but often he would do something that she was anticipating.

The guilt came from the kiss.

At first Bill, Peter’s legal adviser, kept phoning to say Peter would be home soon, that they were just going through the motions, that perhaps they’d keep him in overnight, that someone was pressing charges after all… It just went on and on, and got worse with each phonecall until Donna dreaded the phone ringing. In the end she burst into tears; she didn’t know what to do. How on earth was she supposed to respond? She had never had a boyfriend arrested by the police before. She had certainly wanted to call the police and have someone dragged away in her past, but this was a different level of angst.

She was alone in a strange city without Peter’s comforting presence, with a complete stranger who said he was related to Peter, and therefore, would be related to her one day. Once she got her divorce and actually married Peter, of course.

The Doctor had peeled her forlorn figure away from the large windows and begged her to sit down and have some tea. He had been frightened to leave her on her own. She had already shown some frightening symptoms in the restaurant, and he had to be one hundred per cent certain that she was okay before he could walk away. 

“Come and sit down,” he tried to entice her. “You’ll worry Peter if he saw you like this.”

“Oh John!” she had wailed, and literally thrown herself on him; sobbing her heart out. Only an ogre could have ignored her silent pleas; so the Doctor had found himself hugging Donna Noble closely to his chest as he sat in Peter Vincent’s home.

“Shh!” he had crooned, kissing her temple tenderly. “It will be alright.”

“Alright?” she had questioned him, lifting her face. “Aren’t you always alright?”

He gulped. That was a bit too close for comfort. “Not always,” he admitted. The feel of her body pressed up against his was making him feel quite good in the circumstances, but he couldn’t let her know that.

“You act like you’re used to having a woman you love close by you; but you don’t talk about anyone in your life, in fact I don’t think I’ve heard you mention a woman at all,” she commented.

“I can’t… it’s too soon. She was so special, and I lost her.” He bowed his head in sadness. “She’s gone,” he whispered. 

“Did she stop you seeing Peter?” she asked.

He smiled wryly. “Quite the opposite, as it turns out.”

“So he stole her?”

“I… I….” Hell, how could he answer that one? Not without incriminating himself or hurting her?

She reached up to run her thumb across his cheek, and it was almost his undoing. “You poor baby; you’re crying,” she uttered sympathetically. 

She had meant to kiss his cheek, but he had turned his head at the last second, and the kiss landed half on his mouth. He gasped in shock, and then moved nearer, and kissed by her mouth. Almost as if she had accepted a challenge, she planted her lips fully onto his, and kissed him. It wasn’t supposed to be more than a brief whisper; hadn’t been a sexual act at all. But it quickly became that as the kiss grew between them, until they both pulled back in shock. “I’m so sorry…”

“No, it was my fault…” They both stuttered out.

“You’ve got some lipstick,” she told him, pointing to his lips, and then brushing a thumb over his full bottom lip. She stilled her movements as she watched her thumb lie there. There was something so familiar about his mouth that had nothing to do with his resemblance to Peter; as if she personally knew those lips. And then she looked into his eyes. They were full of such longing, such intensity, that she instantly wondered if she were the woman that had been stolen away from him. That couldn’t be true, could it? It would explain why she felt he was lying… but no one would feel that way about her.

Her soft questioning expression was melting his hearts. He could tell she was doubting herself, mentally beating herself up for taking this step; and he didn’t want her to take the blame. It was his fault she was in this mess, not hers! So he gave into his desire to weave his hand into her hair and pulled her closer. “Donna,” he said so softly; so softly as he touched her lips again.

It caused something to zing through her; it was like someone else took over. Someone who thought so differently it amazed her. She would have continued kissing him if the phone hadn’t rang and brought her out of her stupor.

Bill was on the line. “They’re releasing him in about sixty minutes,” he had warned her.

Donna had picked up her things and was out the door like a shot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“We’ve found your husband,” a police officer told Donna as she stood waiting for Peter’s car to be driven up. When she turned her quizzical gaze onto him, he indicated towards a waiting police car. “Come on, Donna. It’s time you found out your missing past.” She was so glad John had offered to stand with her; her legs felt like jelly as she considered this latest development.

They were taken to a run of the mill hotel; still nice by Las Vegas standards, and told to wait in a small conference room. Donna glanced anxiously around the unfamiliar space, and was immediately grateful that John reached out to hold her hand. He was such a star!

“You!” was spat out angrily as someone entered the room. It was a tallish man, with a dark complexion and normally pleasant features. He was openly glaring at the Doctor.

“Not again!” he mumbled to Donna. “Why do I get this reaction every time I sit next to you?”

She couldn’t control a joyous smirk at his predicament. “That’s the price of knowing me, obviously,” she whispered back.

The man came in and sat opposite them, and then the police officer appeared. “Donna, do you know this man?” he asked her, indicating the unknown man.

Donna considered him as he sat there. Was she really possibly married to this man? It seemed so unlikely. “I have no idea who he is,” she eventually admitted.

“What about the man sitting next to you?” the officer then asked to her surprise. 

“Oh! This is John Vincent, Peter’s brother,” she replied readily. “He’s been looking after me.”

“I’m Shaun. Shaun Temple; your _husband_ ,” the man explained, speaking the words straight to Donna. “You insisted on coming to Las Vegas immediately after the wedding. You told me you had saved for years to have a honeymoon here; that your dream was to see Peter Vincent’s show.” The man paused for a minute before continuing, “You never told me you had a fling with Peter Vincent years ago, and that you were planning to run off with him at the first opportunity!”

“How did you know about the affair?” the Doctor piped up.

Only then did Shaun look at him. “Sylvia told me, when I phoned her up to ask why her daughter had run out on me the minute we landed in this God forsaken place,” he bit out bitterly. “She told me how Donna had once planned to fly over here and marry… marry him; but they had an argument and she ended up going off with…”

“So you believed her?” the Doctor desperately interrupted.

“I’m so sorry,” Donna said in an extremely small voice; her head hung low in shame. “I didn’t mean to cause you any pain. I don’t understand why I married you and then did a runner, but I was compelled to.” She then lifted her head to stare into the stranger’s eyes. “I love Peter. I know I shouldn’t, but I do,” she told him sincerely. “He said we can get the marriage annulled or we can go for a divorce if you like. We kept records for grounds if you want them.”

“Grounds? What sort of grounds are you talking about?” Shaun demanded.

“Adultery,” she said, in a barely audible voice.

Shaun jumped up out of his seat, clearly enraged. “You… You… bitch! You utter evil bitch. I’m well rid of you and your whoring ways!” he yelled at her.

She reacted as though she expected him to hit her, but instead he slammed his way out of the room. Donna shuddered and started to tremble. “Can you just hold me, John?”

He readily did so, drawing her close to him. “That could have gone better,” the Doctor remarked.

“Yeah,” she replied. “For some reason I feel things often do with you.”

He merely smiled in return.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Peter eventually left the jailhouse later that day there were news cameras all over the place. How would he ever live this down? His legal adviser had told him to say nothing, so he pushed his way through the throng of people shoving microphones in his face, and then he was being hushed into a black limousine that whisked him away. It was only as they reached the street corner that he noticed her at the opposite end of the seat. Donna sat watching him and he instinctively reached out towards her. ‘Oh Donna, what have I done?’ he wondered.

“Peter!!” Donna squealed with delight. She flung herself into his willing embrace.

The Doctor sat there keeping quiet. He still suspected that she was acting partially under her hypnotic suggestion, but he was terrified of counteracting it. It was keeping her safe, like a special non-return valve; and if it worked he was going to have to let it remain. And now there was an added complication that seemed to have stabilised Donna, a complication he was loathe to interfere with. Judging by the taste of Donna during their kiss she was pregnant.

For now Peter Vincent had won.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Doctor shook Peter’s hand as he wished them both ‘goodbye’. “Take care of her, Peter,” he advised him. He reached into his jacket pocket and passed a small card to him. “Should you ever need me, you can reach me on that number immediately.”

The Doctor then turned to hug Donna. “I’ll be back in nine months to check up on you,” he whispered to her, “and make sure you’re okay.”

“Why then?” she asked him, clearly puzzled.

“You’ll know soon enough,” he answered with a cheery grin. “In fact, I think you know already.”

He then walked away and left them to their reunion. If anyone could make something of Peter Vincent it was definitely Donna Noble.

“What did he say to you?” Peter anxiously asked her.

“Oh, nothing; just something silly I came out with when I was worrying about you,” Donna admitted. She then smoothed a hand over his shoulder, and playfully teased his chin with her fingertip. “Do you fancy providing some more grounds for a divorce?” she asked coquettishly.

“Oh yes!” he answered delightedly. “As long as it isn’t for our divorce once we’re married.” And he then almost dragged her away.


End file.
